Usuario discusión:Nicolas493/Archivo1
Antiguos mensajes...tanto por recordar... Saludos Hola Saludos Nico, solo decia que tenemos que seguir con las regiones, y solo te envio saludos --Shasta88 22:50 27 nov 2009 (UTC) No puede ser Cumpliste el 16 de noviembre bueno creo que soy el 1ero aki pero FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS y para que veas que no soy tan malvado por desearte feliz cumpleaño retrasado pondre esta imagen que hice y sera la primera página en enlazar con este archivo Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard_shiny.png:Que la pases bien te desea el Shiny Charizard Huli (8) ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Cómo está el tiempo ahí? Aquí hace frío :S » esтιlιѕтα ιяιs. 17:16 16 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz navidad de parte de WDP thumb|¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Feliz navidad Nicolas493, y felices vacaciones para tí y tu hermano. Gracias por contestar a pesar de estar en la lista. ¡Espero que sigas aquí en 2010! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2010! --WDP 19:32 24 dic 2009 (UTC) ... hola, no nos conocemos pero te he hecho un sprite de bianca, mira:Archivo:VsBianca.png si quieres que te haga alguno, no dudes en pedirmelo мαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 18:21 3 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Hola hola quieres ser mi amigo?, si quieres te ayudo con las imágenes pues se me dan bastante bien suicune R for you Archivo:Nicolas493.PNG una misdreavus especial Felicidades!! se que no me corresponde entregar permios pues aun no soy admin pero quiero actuar como tal entregandote el recononocimiento de la primera dex completa(y mi favoita aparte de las mias) Hago entrega de:Archivo:MedallaPrimeraDexCompleta.png Hi! thumbthumbsoy nueva.te quiero pedir tu opinion sobre estas imagenes.y otra cosa.quieres ser mi amigo????--Budew89 20:52 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias muchas gracias por subirle 5 niveles a manch.Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 23:30 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! Felicidades!Tu personaje aparecera en la saga LAP.Muchas felicidades y gracias por participar. Pili* FELICIDADES Has ganado el concurso de LBO eres… Peleas =0 Fakemon destacado Perdón si te suena mal pero no has leido las reglas de elegir fakemon destacado ahi dice que los creadores de los fakemon no pueden votar por sus propias creaciones--Eeeeeh ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 13:05 31 oct 2009 (UTC) Ojo al detalle No es lo mismo poner Iris, que sería mi personaje, en una categoría, que tu usuario, que viene a referirse a tus creaciones. Trata de que tus categorías sean lógicas ;) » ιяιs. 17:49 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Categoría No lo digo por eso, aunque también, porque la colgué yo. Lo digo porque para atribuir créditos existen los perfiles de usuario y las páginas de contribuciones. Poner una categoría para emglobar tus creaciones es poer una página que está ocupando más espacio en la base de datos para una cosa que ya está hecha » ιяιs. 18:04 17 ene 2010 (UTC) ... Es que lo que quiero es que no crees categorías para indicar que son tus creaciones, porque eso ya se hace en las contribuciones. Vale que, por ejemplo, crees el artículo Pepe(MHP) y lo categorices como Personajes de HMP, pero no que hagas una llamada como tu user. Está en las normas, me parece » ιяιs. 18:20 17 ene 2010 (UTC) A ver... Es que para tenerlo todo organizado, es mejor que tengas el perfil como lo tengo yo, que creo encabezados con los enlaces a cada artículo, así evito que haya tantas categorías. Además, en las contribuciones tienens las cosas que creas... » ιяιs. 18:27 17 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Si creas una página para incluir todos tus shippings, usa sólo esa; si no, mete tu shipping ahí. No hay más » ιяιs. 19:26 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Reglas Pues no lo estés, pero no es justo que mientras yo me he comido la vista delante de un pc varios días para hacer a Iris, tus amiguitos y tú uséis fotos de personajes que ya existen sin cambiarles un solo detalle para vuestros artículos o cambiándoles sólo una prenda... Ten en cuenta que esos personajes tienen copyright: no podéis hacerlos vuestros. Piénsalo. No merece el mismo reconocimiento uno que abre con Paint una imagen y le pone la camisa azul con dos pinceladas que el que lo empieza casi desde cero, haciéndole detalles del pelo, cambiando una camisa por un vestido, haciéndole texturas a la ropa, cambiando el calzado, rehaciendo las líneas... - ιrιs; 17:26 15 mar 2010 (UTC) ¿Perdona? ¿Encima te quejas? Es que no me vale. Si creas un personaje, ponle un poco de empeño. Comprendo que con las herramientas que tenéis no podías, pero no me digas que no puedes aunque sea tapar un poco más los rasgos del personaje. Eso ya es no tener ganas. Yo podía haber utilizado a Maya bajo otro nombre como mi personaje, pero me esforcé en cambiarlo. No sé si viste los primeros dibujos de Iris, que eran horribles, pero al menos intenté con lo que tenía hacer un dibujo que no se notase que era otra .-. De todos modos, si no quieres entenderlo porque sean personajes de otros creadores, entiéndelo porque merece más reconocimiento quien se dedica con más tiempo a hacer estas cosas. No te pido que me alagues porque use Photoshop: simplemente, que si quieres que te reconozcan tu trabajo, te lo curres un poco más, ¿no? Bueno, y yo sólo te digo eso. No voy a discutir. Lo veo innecesario. - ιrιs; 17:14 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Já Pues fíjate: Platino puso arriba del todo lo mismo que yo - ιrιs; 17:31 17 mar 2010 (UTC) ¬3¬ Pero las normas dicen que todos los archivos deben ser artículos sobre nuestras invenciones. Y eso no es ya cosa mía. Pero que me da igual. No voy a contestar más al tema - ιrιs; 19:22 18 mar 2010 (UTC)} ¡¿Perdona?! perdona? .-. Nah ~ Haz lo que te dé la gana, estoy cansada de intercambiar mensajes de enfado, pero en lo de las categorías sí que tenía razón, vamos. Voté por ti en una categoría de los premios de tu hermano :* No me preguntes cuál, no me acuerdo o.o - ιrιs; 16:30 14 abr 2010 (UTC) Preguntas pokemon amatista oye pokemon amatista ya me lo invente yo =P ¿puedes cambiar el nombre? Verás... Te vas a reír pero... ¿Me lo puedes explicar un poco más detalladamente? es que creo que no he entendido bien la pregunta. --WDP 02:01 27 dic 2009 (UTC) jeje esque la dawn del platino tiene cara de viejita =ºWº=--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 20:41 22 ene 2010 (UTC) PD:ah oye este...en la discucion de shasta habia puesto que si podia hacer la rival de anelise que esta basada en la perra de mi abuelita que se llama greta...puedo?Archivo:Vs_greta.png este... estoy dibujando la region pero...como se llamaria y de que lugar estaria basada--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 00:22 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Podria podria editar el sprite VS de may/aura???? lo voy a ocupar para mi 6sta generacion atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 01:59 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Concurso NG ¿Puedo utilizar como página el mismo artículo de Iris o tengo que crear otro? » ιяιs. 19:28 27 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿Cual es ese? ¿Cuál? Cómo se llama exactamente. O ya entraste al castillo de Peach ¿O.O? Este... thumb|300px|right|este es el himno asi estamos en todos los retiros(esa de ahi no es mi generacion)esque quiero crear un lugar que se llame ciudad nueva pero esta basado en los retiros Maristas que hacemos en la escuela pero no estoy seguro si ofendere a gente que sea de otras religiones --Juby..3,2,1... YA! 02:27 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues La verdad te lo agredecería y muchisimo. Pero eso komo se ace?? es para aprender algo mas By Alux Pueden thumb|Asi se veria Dolrre y lo tendra la lider 5apaecer los pokemon de la cartoon dex en el remake de solar y lunar? se verian los sprites diferentes asi como los encontraste y/o los haces Archivo:Sirena(personaje_Nicolas493).gif Archivo:Henry.gifyArchivo:Jaimito.gif Concurso de invitados NG Bueno me comformo y otra cosa como isiste esto:Archivo:Henry.gif --'Dialga' Palkia 01:56 7 mar 2010 (UTC) :Ya decia yo por que se me hacia conocido y quisieras ser mi amigo?(dame tu sprite vs si quieres ser) ::Podrias borrar a Ed ya que creare mi otro personaje --'Dialga' Palkia 20:47 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Sigues queriendo que te haga el sprite de vs de daisy, si quieres te lo hago de las demás hermanas ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 18:02 11 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Para ¿Que querias que fuera al chat? --WDP - (Discusión) 22:08 4 abr 2010 (UTC) anelisse le he hecho una trainer card pero nose si tiene e-mail ¿me lo dices? si es que tiene misdreavus el pokémon que la lleva [[archivo:phantgirl.PNG]] favor Un favor, Puedes poner en la pagina principal que para los usuarios que quieran jugar al Pokemon Heartgold o soulsilver y no tengan una DS que me pregunten a mi para conseguir el juego--Firefer 06:08 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Pregunta oye ¿En el noticiero de Pokenoti todos pueden editarlo? es que hiba poner una noticia de la region que hago, espero tus respuestas, gracias. Y una cosa ¿quisieras ser mi amigo? dime Marce, me gusta mucho buneary y Aipom Bueno byeeee A18, RE o MR 19:32 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Olle... Comop puedo hacer un shipping??♥ ♥Besos♥ Atte:Pilini Cool♥ Gracias por la bienvenida Igual gracias por la bienvenida.Mi hermana me ha contado que hay personas maravillosas y muy simpaticas en esta wiki.Por cierto como eres la primera persona que me ha recibido te gustaria ser mi amigo??♥Chelly♥ quieres ser mi Amigo.. mira como me diguiste que los pokes q hago son muy buenos yo te pido que porfavor seas mi amigo.... y te hice estas imagenes espero que gusten : Oye...? La "familia winstrate" que es la Familia Estratega? Si es así me parece una gran idea tu idea jajaja. Respondeme si estoy en lo cierto. Deyvid Oye podria usar el tipo hechizo para unos ataques y pokes--Ciudadadno De CNM 20:02 22 may 2010 (UTC) Pido permiso... puedo crear a Mongosth:La evolucion malvada de monguy? --Ciudadadno De CNM 00:57 26 may 2010 (UTC) Hola. Hola, me puedes ayudar en las siguientes cosas: 1_ ¿Como se puedo crear una PokeDex nueva, como las de la portada? 2_¿Como creo los pokémon nuevos? Gracias Victoria3 15:29 3 jun 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta He intentado bajar fotos a esta wiki pero siempre salen blancas mira(me ayudas)Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 15:45 4 jun 2010 (UTC)thumb Puede... aparecer penelopail(y otros mas pokes de tus dex) en mi saga de takuta??--Juby3!!vota! u opina! 00:41 5 jun 2010 (UTC) La plantilla de mi saga soy curro, por favor hazme la plantilla de personajes de mi saga de estos colores, te dejo en nombre y números: Lime/00FF00 y LimeGreen/32CD32 porfavor y gracias ;) hehe thumb|marshop felizthumb Respuestas Plantilla No sabría como explicarlo pero si te sirve de algo aquí tienes la plantilla. Puedes copiar el código fuente de lo de editar. Y usarlo en tu plantilla. Cambias los nombres de la plantilla a lo que tu quieras. --WDP 22:06 29 nov 2009 (UTC) No se es que... Parece que no eres muy famoso en este lado de la wiki y tendrías que decirle a WDP, a Estilista Iris y a Pokemon al ataque ya que ellos son como los que participan, Pokemon al ataque es como el juez y nosotros 3 los participantes al menos que te unas y seríamos 4 y sobre la serpiente si puedes adoptarla--Mew doctor 18:43 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Juez Bueno no sé. Yo solo estoy interesado con ese concurso aunque no voy a participar, claro apúntate. Aparecerás en el rincón de la comunidad. --Pokemon al ataque 20:00 11 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno No había caído en que no hay estaciones. Aquí llueve y hace frío. Añádeme si quieres, pero no dees por sentado tan pronto que serás administrador. Has trabajado mucho y lo mereces tanto como nosotros, pero a veces, la seguridad excesiva provoca que no se cumplan los deseos » ιяιs. 19:34 16 dic 2009 (UTC) xD Por ahora nada...estro más a otras Wikis que ha esta. --*FrEsItAs* la fresa más rica 18:20 19 dic 2009 (UTC) n.n No, puse abajo que quizás me olvidaba de alguien, pero bueno n.n Saludos :* » ιяιs. 18:59 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Yo no puedo nombrarte Yo solo soy Administrador. Los Burócratas son los que si que te pueden nombrar. A mi me gustaría ser Burócrata pero si no lo soy no pasa nada. --Pokemon al ataque 10:35 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Por supuesto Claro, adopta a quien quieras. Solo tienes que pedirmelo. Gracias por tu adopcion y cuidalos bien. Wikis ROSITA FRESITA WIKI, THE LEGEND OF ZENDA WIKI y MÁS *FrEsItAs* De acuerdo. Puedes, y si aún no quedas satisfecho con tus votos, tienes hasta el 5 de enero para pensar. --WDP 17:24 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Sí puedes. Ahora me ha quedado claro. Perdón por mi, ejem, despiste. --WDP 02:12 27 dic 2009 (UTC) No no soy administrador ¿por que los dices? si lo sides pork tengo muxas cosas ps k ago muxas contribuciones XD =D Respondeme si puedes: Alux 19:04 27 dic 2009 (UTC). Respuestas a respuestas de mensajes 1) No sé por qué será. 2) Lo de Pokémon Amatista te lo dijo CURRO, solo que no firmó. Al parecer los tres hemos puesto Pokémon Amatista a un videojuego sin querer xD. --Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 12:21 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno ¿Por qué parte vas? Yo ya salí de Bowser en el Depósito de Tuberías y no lo puedo vencerlo en la tal clínica Meditoad ¬¬. ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? =D Tu no Era Luisandreoandreu. Tu no eras al que le puse "Me caes maaaaal" amatista puedes usarlo tu yo ye le he puestro otros lo malo aora k el estelar ya lo tenia iris y no se k nombre ponerle k acabe en ar y k tenga relacción con las estrellas jessy ok,cuando los termine te los doy ,y gracias por pedirmelo =) Archivo:Jessy_vs.png toma a jessy cuando tenga a james te lo dare , espero que te haya gustado esta x) Puedes... Pues eso puedes... --WDP - (Discusión) 19:46 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Invitado El sprite de VS era sólo para los que presenten humanos, pero bueno... Otro punto es que si tu personaje gana, solo tendría pensado ponerle en GAJS. Además, los personajes principales de LCE son cinco, y ya están puestos. Por el momento no tengo pensado poner invitados en LCE. En fin. Que tengas suerte, ya que no seré yo quien elija a los personajes. --WDP - (Discusión) 14:09 19 ene 2010 (UTC) El caso es... 1. ...lo que te dije antes, no tengo pensado poner invitados en LCE. Además, la historia de LCE ya la tengo más o menos bastante pensada. 2. El público no los escogerá, sino un usuario que casualmente es mi vecino. Los elegirá al azar. 3. De acuerdo. --WDP - (Discusión) 20:28 19 ene 2010 (UTC) el vs de may Archivo:May_vs.pnglo acabo de hacer espero que te sirba(yo no trabajo en la tienda vs pero tambien tenia que hacer el vs de may para algo --Juby..3,2,1... YA! 18:32 22 ene 2010 (UTC) dawn_vs Archivo:Dawn_vs.png tambien hice esta imagen--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 19:07 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... Archivo:VS Ash NG.png--WDP - (Discusión) 22:05 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Yo informo... ...del concurso y los invito al igual que hize con el de los iniciales de Jimmy y Vincent. Además, por el momento hay tres, y ampliaré la fecha límite por lo menos hasta que haya seis, si se animan más. Ya que no tendría ningún suspense si sólo hubiera tres, y si hubiera cuatro quedaría mal que sólo uno fuera no escogido. Si son cinco lo mismo. --WDP - (Discusión) 22:11 22 ene 2010 (UTC) la 1 hay que crear una nueva region va a ser divertido a la hora de crear fanfics si los hay--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 23:41 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Claro! pero voi a agregar uno que otro fakemon nuevo y en el anime a unos nuevos personajes--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 15:51 24 ene 2010 (UTC) respuesta No tienes porqué preguntármelo. Sí puedes. al parecer esto de los invitados esta de moda --WDP - (Discusión) 15:42 27 ene 2010 (UTC) Nicolas_vs Archivo:Nicolas_vs.png listo ^-^--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 22:06 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Soy Soy de México. Marcela o Aipom!!! 18:41 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Yo voy por la Filovella X( no la puedo vencer. Es demasiado complicada y eso que estoy en Rango Sol. Ah, si tienes la estrella fugaz es fácil vencerlo, si la usas y sales excelente lo matas. Hacerlo Podría hacerlo, pero tardaría, pues estoy ocupado con los sprites de los personajes que aparecerán en GAJS. Si has leído GAJS 8 te habrás dado cuenta de que no he hecho ni el sprite de VS de Alejandro. --WDP - (Discusión) 19:07 31 ene 2010 (UTC) si... ...porfavor Gracias!--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 00:34 1 feb 2010 (UTC) claro si quiero ser tu amiga. No puedo hacer los sprites hoy porque estoy en otro ordenador, pero te los hareмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 13:55 4 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Título El artwork thumbfuiste tu el que me pidio el de sirena?bueno lo dejo por si este...su ropa...no le entendi muy bien y le hice esta...perdon pero en paint la puedes borrar y cambiar naaaa no es mucho trabajo, dame todos sus vestuarios que te los hago, disfruto haciendoloмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 15:06 6 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori PD: las imagenes: Archivo:VsMisty.pngArchivo:VsPolo.pngArchivo:VsBruno.png y me falta uno que lo estoy haciendo Reversión Respuesta 1. Van A Ser 10 Ganadores. 2. Cinco el 15/02 y los otros Cinco el 16/02. 3. Es opcional, por eso no lo puse en los requeridos. 4. Sólo puede tener uno de cualquiera de tus sagas. Por ejemplo: Ana tiene un Furby que usa en emergencias y Andrés un Triangult que usa igual que Ana usa a su Furby. 5. Sólo yo la puedo editar. Así que, si quieres que esté como tu quieres, me dices el texto y yo lo pongo. tu... Archivo:James_Vs.pnghabias encargado el vs de james?--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 22:07 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Sí, pero Eso se puede poner en la sección Pon tu opinión en las encuestas del foro. La voy a editar y poner "¡Pon tu opinión en encuestas y concursos abiertos!" y abajo poner "Concursos abiertos:" Y pongo los concursos abiertos y así con las encuestas, y lo demás. Las dos respuestasssssss 1. Aquí trasladamos las fechas de cumpleaños: Cumpleaños de todos los usuarios 2. Eso lo ponemos en la noticia. toma thumb y el de yoshi no se porque pero no lo puedo subir...y dile a tu hermano que no ayo con que imagenes hacer a william ni a matt--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 21:41 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Pd:Ah y el de wobofet aun no lo hago Tus respuestas Crea Los Pedidos thumbmira hice el de meawth y el de wodufet lo estoy haciendo y el de la chica sigo sin poder subirlo aunque este en PNG. no me sale y a tu hermano dile que las imagenes de william y de Matt no ayo de donde sacarlas--Juby o Ricky 01:27 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Claro todavia no es tarde para adoptarlo, cuidalo mucho Alux 14:58 17 feb 2010 (UTC) Si bien, las respuestas frame|Mario and Luigi: WeeGee's Inside Story Lo siento estaba en el baño XD así que... 1. No me copie me inspiré. Se me ocurrió usar la plantilla común plegable (la de los personajes, etc...) y poner las caras vs de cada Personaje. 2. Em... dejame pensar... no sé. Luego lo decido, alomejor sería creativo usar la del Nataltown (Annerto) Shipping. ¿OK =D? Además mira esta parodia: Mario & Luigi WeeGee's Inside Story (a la derecha). ¿Como Luigi Podría estar dentro de el mismo? Que raro... Tracey siento haber tardado tanto, ¡te referías a Tracey Sketchit el que dibuja pokémon no? Archivo:Tracey_VS.png[[Usuario:Suicune R|'SUICUNE R']] 12:18 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Temporadas de HMP mi serie oye pero eske en mi serie solo hay 4 personas principales además el protagonista en todo caso seria yo no tu para eso es mi serie y de momento no he hecho el evento de los invitados nisikiera tengo un capitulo estrenado. pero cuando aga el evento te voy a dar vantajas aunke el k pase pro aki lo lea.... los 4 ganadores delfuturo evento seran los que esten mejor hechos en todos los sprites y los que ya ayan salido y sean muy conocidos o que sea un perso naje muy esperado que salga por primera vez en esta serie. bueno salu2 CURRO Iris latina Es que lo habitual es que en América Latina se llame a las chicas de Pokémon por el nombre en inglés en lugar del español, para que tengan el mismo nombre que en los juegos que se comercializan en ese continente. Pensé en un primer momento en ponerle Cathy, pero sería Catherine, y no me gustaba... Tú puedes llamarla Iris. A mí me da igual... De todos modos, si se te ocurre otro nombre mejor en inglés, puedes avisarme y se lo pongo. Se aceptan sugerencias - ιrιs; 17:28 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Druprix esque no es el personaje de druprix es alux que en realidad se llama david a si que si puedo usarlo Curro Si, Me encanta, si quieres te puedo intentar hacer algo de ella ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:44 26 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori si,... ...lo apoyo, me encanta ese shipping ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:18 27 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori toma Archivo:Sprite_felph.pngArchivo:Sprite_wandejom.pngatentamente curro Por supuesto Claro que publicare tus noticias. Gracias por confiar en mi ^.^ Alux Localizacion Yo soy de Argentina, espero que no haya problemas tambien aca, cuando estuve de vacaciones en el Norte del pais hubo un terremoto pero muy pequeño--Firefer 21:38 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Nopop No no es nada cierto, solo es una novela, rara pero no creeo que la vuelva a editar. Atte. Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:05 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Nopop No no es nada cierto, solo es una novela, rara pero no creeo que la vuelva a editar. Atte. Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:06 4 mar 2010 (UTC) camarin tomaa Archivo:Camarinsprite.png no se si te gustara Ya Gracias trama pues el trama puede ser de que el team rocket este contaminando una reserva con pokemons marinos que son 1 wailord 2 wailmer muchos magicarp fineosn lumineons shelders seel speal etc.. todos los marinos y hay que darle su merecido al team rocket y curar a wailord n.n Genial - ιrιs; 18:38 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Daisy Aquí estáArchivo:VS_Daisy_(Hermana_de_misty).png 12:47 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Es que... ...por favor, te suplico que no te lo tomes a mal, pero es que no quiero alargar mucho mis historias. Un crossover no me importa, pero dos ya me parece mucho. Además, algo que trato de hacer también es terminar GAJS cuanto antes. Lo siento pero va a ser que no. Sin embargo, a lo mejor tienes suerte con: ADAA, si Platino sigue haciéndolas o con por ejemplo mismamente el de tu hermano: PAU. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:18 9 mar 2010 (UTC) A mi no La idea las tuvieron mis dos ayudantes, pero igual el video lo hice yo--Firefer 23:46 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Lo del Crossover Ya te dije que dos crossovers es mucho. Lo normal es uno pero dos ya es mucho. Lo siento pero es que dos crossovers lo veo mucho para una historia. --WDP - (Discusión) 01:18 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Archivo:VsDestra.png Ah, y si quieres puedes llamar a los personajes con su nombre español, soy española ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 18:10 15 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori PD: ¡Que tengas un buen dia! Porque Pienso renombrar mis Fakemons y algunos articulos me estorban..--ROCKET RAICHU 22:54 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Digimon No tengo pensado poner mas personajes. Pongo a T.K. porque Con Carne lo hizo elegido de la Pokéball Dorada en sus tiempos de HMP, antes de que yo lo conociera. Porque a Con Carne le gusta también muchisimo Digimon y a mi también. Mi personaje preferido es Takato, de la tercera serie. --WDP - (Discusión) 17:59 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Es que.. Yo hacía la resolución transparental con un programa de prueba. Ya pasaron 30 días y no lo tengo. --WDP - (Discusión) 00:48 22 mar 2010 (UTC) mira ya la hice Archivo:Anelisse_trainer_card.PNG los listones son de concursos de belleza X3 misdreavus el pokémon que la lleva Aqui esta! Ola soy Pili* y te dejo a Nick,como salia en este(la poketienda)yo no soy de las mejores,pero aqui estaArchivo:Nick_2.PNGsegun mi así era.Si no te gusta puedo hacer otro.Trate de hacerlo lo mas feliz que podia ^^espero que te guste por que lo hice on cariño y ezzfuerzo... ♥Besitos♥ Atte:Pili* PD:mI PRIMA NO HISO NADA...¬¬ gracias soy de Mexico DF.con que imagen te identifico en mi pagina de usuario?Budew89 21:23 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Artwork de Jaimito Archivo:Jaimito_RL_artwork.png Aquí está el de Jaimito, luego hago los otros dos ;D BasuraVolcánica 03:52 15 abr 2010 (UTC) Muchas... Gracias no sabia como cambiar el nombre...♥ ♥Besos♥ Atte:Pili estuvo aqui♥ PD:Podemos ser amigos?? Artwork de Anelisse Hey! como estas? espero que bien :D oye... ya terminé el artwork de anelisse... bueno... no lo hice yo enteramente... ¬¬ esque no me salía y no me salía... así que opté por sacar una imagen de internet y usarla como base... lo siento si no te agrada, seguiré practicando en eso de los perros, pero no sé hacer poddles! D: ah si otra cosa con respecto al artwork de henry no entiendo muy bien su diseño... me podrías escribir una descripción de su vestuario y con eso ya te lo hago ;) bueno te dejo el artwork: Archivo:Anelisse_Artwork.pngSaludos! BasuraVolcánica 22:22 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Hey Hola! cómo estas?... espero que bien (: bueno pasaba a saludar y a dejarte el artwork que me pediste hace mucho tiempo de henry D: hehee y segun yo te lo había dejado ayer pero bueno... Archivo:Henry_RL_artwork.png SALUDOS Y ADIÓS!Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 00:27 9 may 2010 (UTC) Ya me entere Gracias por el aviso. Joo porke a mi T.T ¿me abran plagiado? jajaja que casualidades tiene la vida ¿no? Alux No sé porqué pero... Es que el nombre completo de Max en HMP: "Maxwell Sapre" lo lleva Max desde su debut en HMP: ("Permíteme que me presente ante una eminencia como usted: Soy Sapre, Maxwell Sapre. Me pusieron Maxwell por mi bisabuelo Maxwell Sapre, inventor del Restaura Todo. Aunque mis amigos me llaman Max y bla, bla, bla...") Esto fue lo que dijo Max en su debut al presentarse ante el Profesor Raichu. Y ten en cuenta que apareció en HMP antes de que yo entrara en esta wiki. --WDP - (Discusión) 23:06 18 may 2010 (UTC) Vale Si me convence, lo usaré. --WDP - (Discusión) 01:36 20 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias Te lo agradecería mucho. Y te agradezco lo de Max ya. Eulalia supongo que ya sabrás quien es. La del juego MyPokémon Ranch. --WDP - (Discusión) 13:18 20 may 2010 (UTC) No pasa nada Qué se le va a hacer. En fin, ya solo me queda por hacer un sprite para ya volver a hacer el siguiente capítulo, aunque tal vez tarde. --WDP - (Discusión) 22:40 20 may 2010 (UTC) estem... Archivo:Denisse_vs.pngle dejo el vs a shas aqui. y la nueva version del T3TArchivo:Nintendo_T3Tbio´s.png--Ciudadadno De CNM 23:54 20 may 2010 (UTC) OK no problem.seguiré las reglas al pie de la letra.ciro 19:28 21 may 2010 (UTC) por ahora... ...no podre seguir con GVA hasta que me compren el compu nuevo misdreavus el pokémon que la llevaArchivo:Tanita_estilo_MM.png Si Seremos amigos por supuesto. Deyvid claro !!!!!claro que puedes adoptarlos!!!!! Glacirocks 16:50 30 may 2010 (UTC) Oops ¡Hola!, perdón por no responderte temprano a tu post, pero no lo había visto. Me caes muy bien y si quiero ser tu amigo, por eso te doy un regalo para tí y Shasta 88: NOTA PARA Nicolas493: En este momento llevas 4.948 ediciones, cuando lleves 5.028, ¡tu huevo se abrirá!. NOTA PARA Shasta88: En este momento llevas 2.882 ediciones, cuando lleves 2.962, ¡tu huevo se abrirá tambien!. Mmm, por cierto, soy de Medellin-Antioquia, XD.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 12:37 5 jun 2010 (UTC) De acuerdo Perdoname, dejare que pongas ese nombre. Lo siento mucho. Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Si ya se dice Que dos mentes listas piensan igual. Ya lo tenia pensao. Se llamara Aluza (eso obvio por el gentilicio "'A'nda'luza'") Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Ya! Y tu regalo(Por esperar 2 meses)... nacera con 40 ediciones mas(1.179) Sugerencias Buena idea si te es de ayuda te dejo estas imàgenes de huevos: Archivo:Huevos_para_drifloon_-.jpg Archivo:Huevos_para_electivire_-.png Así quedan: Archivo:Huevos_de_buneary_tauros_corsola....png--Little Yoshi 18:04 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Bianca Tengo el sprite de Bianca para la Trainer Card, ¿lo quieres? » ιяιs. 18:13 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Tipo Hechizo Hola soy Alux y recuerdo que tu adoptases Pokémon de mi Centro de Adopción Alux. Como me aburría te he creado una imagen del Tipo Hechizo, mira: Tu imagen>> Archivo:Tipo_Hechizo.png La mía>> Archivo:Hechizo.png No te obligo a usarla, si kieres usarla, usala si no kieres, no importa. Solo te lo e exo por modestía y buena educación. By: Alux 14:41 5 ene 2010 (UTC) hola te estoy haciendo los sprites, pero ¿quieres que te mejore los de esta pagina? Nueva_Generacion(saga_de_anime)мαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 15:17 5 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Amigos y Socios Hola nicolas493, soy Firefer, gracias por meterme en la noticias, recien hace poco me entere del diario, tambien gracias por dejarme un comentario en mi Pokehistoria, a y por ultimo, queria saber si no podias hablar con los demas adminstradores para hacerme administrador (tengo varias ideas que quize usar en una wiki que ayudaba pero parece que se cancelo:() bueno en fin, si visitas mi wiki el creador tambien tenia un diario (pero en wikidex que cerro cuando Wikidex cancelo las Pokehistorias) y creo que puede ayudarte a hacerlo mas colorido ( Porque él, un tal J.C., tenia un muy buen diario ) para hacerlo mucho mejorFirefer 18:52 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Lee Lee mi último comentario. --WDP - (Discusión) 00:08 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Ayuda en el concurso Como puse en la página, diré cosas a los usuarios que hayan presentado en el concurso y que yo vea que a lo mejor tengan más posibilidades con un poco de ayuda. No sé si tu intención será cambar o no, en el caso de que no, te diré algo que te podría ayudar. En mi opinión, deberías mejorar el sprite normal y VS de Henry. Si quieres, puedes pedirle a algún usuario que te ayude con eso, podría hacerlo yo, pero tendrías que esperar a que termine los sprites que estoy haciendo (y me están costando). En cuanto a los datos, ¿Henry cuantos años tiene? por lo que he leído tendría 10 años, pero has puesto que es profesor de instituto, y obviamente, un niño de 10 años (ni de 17) puede ser profesor de instituto. Son datos algo liosos que podrían liar al Sr. Juez, con lo que podrías arriesgar la elección de Henry. Si mejorases todo eso, tal vez Henry tenga más posibilidades para ganar, aunque no lo garantizo. --WDP - (Discusión) 19:01 15 may 2010 (UTC) Perdon que te lo diga aora Es que se me olvido decir que las regiones tienen que tener 5 letras y la tuya tiene 7. Espero que no te importe. Perdona las molestias. Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever asafsad (?) Con la categoría me refería a que si será líder, entrenadora, protagonista, Alto Mando, criadora... Lo de principal o secundario ya lo decidimos nosotras en función de la clase de entrenador que nos dáis - ιrιs; 16:29 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Tus encargos Mira tu encargo de Fiestas Japonesas ––––•(-•Fî§ђ мøø₪•-)•–––– Publicidad Tambien puedes usar Coldices Te interesaria participar en Súper Concurso Fakemon?--Little Yoshi 16:49 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Te gustaria participar... en el Concurso de huevos pokémon? Diselo a Shasta88--Little Yoshi 18:01 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Oye... Te gustaria votar por Archivo:Vibral.gif en el Concurso de Quimeras?--Little Yoshi 13:42 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Quieres adoptar una pokémonada? Mira la pàgina Adopta tu pokémonada y adopta una pokémonada y participa en el combate!--Little Yoshi 15:28 18 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Sabes? Tengo una página donde cuelgo mis dibujitos y cositas. Es http://coordinadorairis.deviantart.com, visítala :) » ιяιs. 17:17 7 ene 2010 (UTC) concurso invitados a BADV Tlaves esto paresca una copia de lo de WDP (no enserio lo es) pero su idea de invitar personajes a los fanfics es genial y me inspiro asi que si quieres participar has lo mismo que hiciste con lo de WDP si quieres hacer el articulo haslo asi: (nombre del personaje+(BADV))asi que bueno porfavor inscribanse que ya le dije a choji que si podia luego votar.--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 21:18 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Mira y ayudame Hola soy Firefer, estoy haciendo crecer mi Pokehistoria, haci que si te gusta mirala y visita el primer link que hay arriba en la pagina de mi Pokehistoria, desde ya gracias--Firefer 03:11 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Nombre http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Estilista_Iris/Nombre_latino_de_Iris - ιrιs; 17:59 23 feb 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Hola usuario, ¿todo bien?, me alegro. Te invito a que leas mi Pokehistoria, y eso no es todo, tambien a que conozcas a sus Personajes, si te gusta o no espero que al final visites la pagina para Fans y odiadores y dejes un comentario positivo o negativo ambos estan bien, suerte y chau--Firefer 23:17 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Si quieres, prueba suerte... La segunda temporada de ''GAJS resucita el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. Leete las normas y, si quieres, prueba suerte... --WDP - (Discusión) 17:59 2 may 2010 (UTC) Otros Gracias... por tu voto a Pachiplup!--Little Yoshi 18:59 1 dic 2009 (UTC) I avisa a Shasta88... de que puede participar con Cherada! Archivo:Cherada.png y puedo participar en cualquier combate con Archivo:Escorubi.png si quieres puedes paricipar diciendome que pokémonada adoptar y te dire si puedes o no--Little Yoshi 15:32 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Lo siento Lei lo que te paso en mi pagina de inicio y te compadezco, espero que le nombren admin pronto --*FrEsItAs* 17:42 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Hm Pintan bien n.n Feliz Navidad » ιяιs. 23:54 24 dic 2009 (UTC) TC Tengo una idea. Tengo por ahí una guía para hacer Trainer Cards con Paint. Puedo ponerla en la Wikia :) » ιяιs. 17:01 4 ene 2010 (UTC) O.O Cuántos mensajes... No me lo puedo creer. No he editado por las clases y por que se me va el internet a cada rato, y otras cosas que no vienen a cuento X3. Además, ya voy por la Filovella en Bowser's Inside Story. Y no la puedo vencer a esta ¬,¬. Ah, y mira esto que me acabo de inventar. Lo dice el emoglobín del Nodo desafío, el del Bloque noventa y nueve. Archivo:Emoglobín de las noticias globines.png Emoglobín: How dare-ish of you! You got 99999999999 wins on the Cholesteroad and 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 wins on the Gauntlet! Sprites No lo necesito, pero bueno, vendrá bien siempre. El sprite de Bianca creo que anda por la página del Faro Batalla » ιяιs. 17:40 17 ene 2010 (UTC) Shippings ~ Es que esa es la lista de la Nueva Generación. Necesito que ahí agrupéis los que no son ni de una ni de otra saga » ιяιs. 19:17 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Sí ya voy... thumb|300px|right|Qué sorpresa... Jefes Y no te entendí con lo de los emoglobines. Y ya cree un nuevo emoglobín llamado (llamada mejor dicho xD) Epoglobina (me basé en el nombre "españoleto" (español de españa, así le digo yo) de los emoglobines, "Infoglobina"). Y la música de jefe está buena (traducido en mala ortografía: wena XD)... ¡Ja! Y la sorpresa es... ¡GLOBÍNNN! greta podria aparecer desde la region de los reyes y asi hasta la region legendaria y si tu quieres tu grupo puede viajar tambien a mis regiones preferiblemente a brolax o si quieres a bacu o carion pero eso es tu decicion...oye aver su un dia de estos juntamos nuestras sagas,seria padre--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 23:26 22 ene 2010 (UTC) entonses... greta acompañara a mi grupo pero mi grupo tendria que ir a tus regiones ehh...--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 23:30 22 ene 2010 (UTC) mira.. como va a ser una nueva region pensaba que sera bueno hacer nuevos sprites y ahorita llevo de los tuyos a annelise,a ka,a henry y a jaimito pero no los voy a poder subir sin tu permiso segun las reglas de la wiki -_-º...me permites?--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 02:58 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya! thumb|la region nicoby ya hice el mapa de la region,me base de mexico(pais donde vivo) y enves de baja california hice una ruta terrestre encima del mar para que fuera una ruta ciclista que te lleve a varios pueblos conectados...espero que te guste comenta en mi discucion--Juby..3,2,1... YA! 17:53 23 ene 2010 (UTC) mira Archivo:Choji_vs_2.pngArchivo:New_rosa_vs.pngArchivo:Ricky_vs.pngya que yo escoji que pokemon hiban a atrapar tus personajes tu escoje los mios y en que se van a inscribir etc como yo hice con los tuyos ¿ok? te dejos los vs --Juby..3,2,1... YA! 17:25 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Nicolas estamos cerca Yo estoy en Caracas, tu en Bogotá, pero estamos cerca en cuanto a límites se refiere, porque en caminar si que estamos lejos ^^U Gracias Gracias, tienes ya se k no me as exo un dibujo pero muxas agricias al menos as sido el tercer usuario en felicitarme. Alux resultado pokétest prefieres quedarte solo, lo que te apetezca... esas dos salen màs bien a Umbreon. Umbreon siempre està en la oscuridad y caza por la noche. O sea, que eres Umbreon.Little Yoshi 16:05 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Ey! Puedes decirle a Shasta88 que se conecte en el chat? Soy Little Yoshi, no puedo iniciar sesion en wikia. Diselo.Os sino ponte tu y dime porque no puede. Gracias. Chat: http://xat.com/chat/room/82777907/ Gracias se me pasó por alto Lo mismo del titulo--Mew doctor 16:37 16 feb 2010 (UTC) tornill y esinill mira te hecho esprites de esos dos espero que te gusten Archivo:Sprite_tornill.pngArchivo:Sprite_snill.png Atentamente curro Perdona..... ....pero no podre hacer el vs de Daisy hasta que no me pongan el ordenador, que creo que sera pronto ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 11:34 7 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Rotumax Aqui te dejo una mejora Archivo:Rotumax_sprite_New.png --'Dialga' Palkia 23:26 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Si, mola mucho este sitio.Diana8 18:02 27 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left ine artwork thumbhice este.le di una forma mas "sexi o bonita" para que quede con el estilo de una evolucion bonita de jynx--Dont Call Me Hores D: Im a UNICORN!! :D--U N I C O R N 01:14 7 abr 2010 (UTC) miraa.....:D thumb este podrias ser tu.se llama nicolai--Budew89 22:21 7 abr 2010 (UTC) mira Archivo:Amigos_de_tanita.png misdreavus el pokémon que la lleva 00:48 18 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡¡Shinkashiteruyo Eburidei!! 進化してるよ　エブリデイ！！ ¡¡Felicidades!! Me sobrepasaste en ediciones. Y además, me encanta Saiko Everyday.　PD: Yo mismo escribí 進化してるよ　エブリデイ. No lo copié, porque escribí el "Shinka" en hiragana porque me instalé el IME (Input Modifing Editor) de Japonés y, el "shinka" (しんか)　se me convirtió solito en 進化 (Shinka). Bueno, te ganaste una medalla de oro (pronto la subo) Toma: Archivo:Sprite Misty.png Si te fijas algunas cosas no quedaron bien, pero espero que te guste. Ah, y gracias por lo que pusistes de mi en tu usuario'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪', ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 15:33 5 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori No se trata De que presenten otros. Por ejemplo, tu hermano propuso a Estela/Rosalina como invitada en la anterior temporada y al igual que todos los usuarios, puede proponer uno nuevo en el nuevo concurso, y no estará garantizado que gane. Lo que le propuse es sutituir a Estela porque no se me ocurre manera alguna para meterla en la nueva temporada. Eso es otra cosa aparte que no tiene nada que ver con el actual concurso. Le doy la opción de sustituirla por otro personaje, si lo cambia, ese personaje aparecerá en la temporada 2 de GAJS, pero Estela no volverá a aparecer. Es una sustitución, cosa distinta al concurso de toda la vida. --WDP - (Discusión) 21:21 10 may 2010 (UTC) Te hise otro.... Te hice a rayquaza porque tu primer juego era de pokemon esmeraldathumb|felices fiestas espero que te guste este tambien thumbthumbOoOº! Gracias por participar en el concurso Al igual que a todos, te deseo mucha suerte en el concurso. Ten en cuenta de que si quieres cambiar de personaje o añadir cosas al personaje ya puesto o cualquier otra cosa todavía puedes. ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:23 31 may 2010 (UTC) Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac Tu huevo se esta moviendo... ...Tac, Tic ...se esta rompiendo... ...,¡BOOM! ¡¡¡Tu huevo ha eclosionado!!!, ¡¡felicidades!!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 17:06 7 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡He aqui a tu nueva mascota!: ¡Wandejom! Mira, ¡tu huevo se ha abierto!, y de el salío esta cosa juguetona: Archivo:Mascota_de_Wandejom.gif ¡Cuídalo bien!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?'']] 17:12 7 jun 2010 (UTC)